The invention relates to a bearing for a spinning or twisting spindle, having a shaft disposed in a bearing housing by means of roller bearings. For the feeding of lubricating grease, the bearing housing is provided with separate grease-feeding ducts for each roller bearing, each having an inlet opening and leading to one roller bearing respectively.
In a known bearing of the initially mentioned type for use in a two-for-one twisting spindle, grease-guiding ducts are provided in the bearing housing of the spindle through which lubricating grease can be fed to each roller bearing in an apportioned way. However, the used lubricating grease is practically left to itself, and in the case of a relubrication, leaks out at the respective roller bearing in an uncontrolled way. There is a danger that this used lubricating grease may reach the area of a driving wharve or the area of yarn-guiding elements which may impair the drive and/or the twisting process.
An object of the invention is to make a bearing of the initially mentioned type in such a way that when the bearing is relubricated, the danger of contaminating parts that are essential for the operation is avoided.
This object is achieved by assigning to each roller bearing a grease removal duct for the discharge of the grease that leads to an outlet opening at the bearing housing.
By this development, it is ensured that the used lubricating grease comes out at a defined point where it can be removed easily. Thus, the danger that the used lubricating grease coming out during the relubrication reaches areas in which it can result in disturbances is avoided.
In an advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the grease-feeding ducts and the grease discharge ducts are assigned to respective opposite end faces of the pertaining roller bearings. This ensures that the lubricating grease fed during the relubrication will force the used lubricating grease out of the area of the roller bearings so that the used lubricating grease can not come back into the area of the roller bearings.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the grease discharge ducts lead out into a joint outlet opening. This has the advantage that the used grease must be removed from only one single point.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the inlet openings and the at least one outlet opening are arranged adjacent to one another in the bearing housing. In this arrangement, the inlet and outlet openings may be arranged in a common area that may be selected in such a way that is easily accessible for the operating personnel.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that a part of at least one grease discharge duct is housed between the shaft of the spindle and a spacing sleeve mutually supporting the bearings. As a result, it is possible to use already existing elements for the development of the grease discharge duct or ducts.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that between the bearing housing and a spacing sleeve mutually supporting the bearings, a separating sleeve is arranged that on its interior surface and/or exterior surface, is provided with longitudinal grooves that are a component of the grease-feeding ducts or the grease discharge ducts. This separating sleeve, which is a simple component preferably made of plastic, permits a simple arrangement of the required ducts which are securely separated from one another.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that at least one of the grease-feeding ducts has a section that extends around the outer raceway of the pertaining roller bearing in a spiral shape. This arrangement makes it possible to reverse the direction of the lubricating grease feeding process in the area of the roller bearing. The arrangement of the outer raceway of the bearing and/or its receiving surface are not impaired in this case.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.